Me arrepiento
by Mireia-Black
Summary: James reflexiona sobre su vida mientras ve a Lily entrar a la iglesia con su hermoso vestido blanco.Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling_

* * *

**Me arrepiento**

**Por Mireia-Black**

* * *

Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi. Aun recuerdo tu sonrisa y el brillo que tus ojos transmitían aquel día en el que nos conocimos. 

_**-Mucho gusto- dijo una pequeña niña de once años con su hermoso cabello rojo atado en una larga trenza.-Me llamo Lily Evans**_

En ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir y mi mirada solo veía tus lindos ojos color verde. Pasaste tu mano frente a mi cara y me preguntaste si estaba bien, ahí fue cuando reaccione y te di la mano en forma de saludo mientras te daba la mejor de mis sonrisas

_**-Soy James Potter, y también es un gusto conocerte**_

Todo parecía ir bien. Cuando entramos a Hogwarts quede en Gryffindor y tu también...ese fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida. Forme un grupo llamado los **Merodeadores** formado por tres chicos mas de nuestro mismo curso y casa. **Sirius Black**, el mas apuesto de todos (después de mi claro), tenia un cierto encanto que volvía loco a las mujeres, luego esta **Remus Lupin**, es el mas inteligente de todos nosotros, y por ultimo esta **Peter Pettigrew**, no hay mucho que decir de él, es enano y algo regordete ,y no tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres. Nosotros cuatro nos dedicamos a hacerle bromas a todos los Slytherins y eso...fue lo que arruino todo entre nosotros. Conforme iban pasando los años nos íbamos volviendo mas famosos,especialmente entre las mujeres, para que negarlo, todas querían salir con nosotros. Y tu me veías...cada vez que le coqueteaba a alguien tu estabas ahí...cada vez que tenia una cita tu estabas ahí. También estabas cuando hacíamos bromas ,ya que eras prefecta y siempre eras tu la que nos retabas.

Pasaron ya ocho años desde entonces, y aun recuerdo cuantas veces te pedí que salieras conmigo...cuantas veces me dijiste que era un inmaduro y cuantas veces me rechazaste .Pero hace una semana te encontré mirando un hermoso vestido blanco en una calle muggle. No habías cambiado casi nada, tu cabello seguía igual de largo y rojo, y tus ojos...lo que mas me gustaba de ti, seguían igual de brillosos e intensos. Me acerque a ti para saludarte, pero apenas me viste quisiste huir y eso en verdad me dolió. Te detuve del brazo y antes de que empezaras a quejarte te dije que me dieras una oportunidad para poder demostrarte cuanto había cambiado. Al principio me miraste desconfiada, pero al ver que en verdad estaba siendo sincero contigo me invitaste a tomar una cosa muggle llamada helado...¿como no voy a recordar como se llama? Si esa misma tarde me lo repetiste una y otra vez cada vez que yo lo llamaba **_"jelado"_.** Conversamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho estos años y cuando ya se había hecho demasiado tarde me dijiste que seria bueno que nos encontráramos otra vez. Si dije que el mejor día de mi vida había sido cuando te pusieron en mi misma casa, fue mentira, ese sin duda alguna había sido el mejor de todos. Y así fue como nos vimos todos los días durante una semana.

Y ahora te veo...con el mismo vestido blanco que te había visto observando aquel día en el que nos reencontramos en aquella calle muggle...estas entrando a la iglesia del brazo de tu padre. Me miras y me sonríes tristemente, tus ojos ya no poseen el mismo brillo que solían tener, y yo también te miro...mis ojos están igual de tristes que los tuyos y llega la hora en la que te casaras. Sigues caminando y yo estoy delante de ti...delante de todos los presentes que fueron a verte en ese día tan especial. Y mientras intercambias los anillos pienso en todo lo que habíamos vivido en esa corta semana y me arrepiento...me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que te amo y de solo ser el padrino,de no ser yo con quien te estas por casar,de saber que vas a pasar toda tu vida con otra persona.Pero cuando ya están dando la bendición no me puedo contener y gritó lo mas fuerte que puedo

_**-Lily, te amo!**_

**_Quizas si te lo hubiese dicho antes...ya nada sería igual_**


End file.
